


Working out

by Hostilehxpe



Category: bungou stray dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst with a Good Ending, Kinda follows canon kinda doesnt, M/M, dazai and chuuya talk things out in a cafe, i love dazai and this reflects that, i make dazai softTM because everyone writes him too aggressive, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: Chuuya has missed Dazai ever since he left. Maybe now he’ll find out why.





	Working out

“So you aren’t going to tell me why you left?”  
  
”Haha, nope! Unless you want to guess~!”  
  
A groan came from the ginger sitting in front of the bandaged man. He swirled his cup of coffee, staring into it. “I don’t feel like it. Just fucking tell me. You’re the one who wanted to talk shit over or something.”  
  
Dazai watched, his cheek leaned against a hand as he tapped his fingers against the table. His eyes watched the other move the cup before looking over to the window next to him. He stayed silent for a bit, chewing at his lip in thought.  
  
”You’re right! But nothing’s easy, Chuuya.” He finally said, his eyes followingthe morning people outside.  
  
Chuuya finished off his coffee and groaned again, letting go of the cup. “Then i guess theres no point for me to stay, idiot.” He started to get up before Dazai glanced at him, causing him to stay seated.  
  
”I’m sorry, don’t leave yet.”  
  
Chuuya rolled his eyes, bringing his chair back in and twirling a strand of hair. “Well if you want me to stay, get talking. I don’t have all morning and if i did, I wouldn’t want to spend it with you.” But that was a lie. He missed Dazai, all these years. It’s been plaguing his thoughts all these years and he has no idea why.   
  
Dazai let out a laugh, something forced coming from his throat. His voice almost sounded sad, strained, but Chuuya brushed it off. Osamu never sounded sad, not to Chuuya.  
  
”Of course, you have to go meet Akutagawa soon, correct?”  
  
Chuuya rubbed his temples and nodded. “That kid is almost as bad as you, constantly yelling about some weretiger.”  
  
Dazai let out a genuine laugh at that and leaned back against his chair. “I bet he misses Atsushi-kun then.”  
  
”Stop distracting me, fucker.” Chuuya let out and Dazai only offered his usual smile.  
  
Soon, his face fell blank. His eyes glazing over with an emotion Chuuya cant read, a slight fear creeping into his stomach.  
  
”A friend died the day i left. I’m sure you heard Mori talk about it, maybe.”  
  
Chuuya fell silent, sitting intently.  
  
”Odasaku, you two met before, i think. He told me to leave and change sides. Find good in the world, then maybe i’ll find a reason to live.” Dazai stopped, running his hand through his hair as he thought on what to say next.  
  
Chuuya hesitated before biting his lip, running his tongue against his teeth. “Was he really that important? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Dazai’s eyes landed back out the window and he sighed. “It wasn’t your business. We were partners, yes, but you hated me. You would have fought and forced me to stay. Or tell Mori.” He hesitated. “I couldn’t risk it.”  
  
That made the ginger inhale sharply. He never really spoke to Mori. Yeah that was his boss but the guy was always weird. Though Dazai was right, he would have fought. He didn’t wanna lose the brunette even if he would never say it out loud.   
  
“You’re right... I would have fought you over it, but just leaving like that was stupid.” Chuuya put a fist to the table. “I thought you died! And then you show up again with that agency and a new lackey? Obviously i’m going to be more angry.”   
  
Dazai didnt look at him.  
  
”Dazai, I..” Chuuya started but he forced the words down. He couldn’t say it.  
  
”I know. And that’s why i wanted to talk things out and make up.” His eyes met Chuuya’s. “I missed you.”  
  
Chuuya’s heart flipped in his chest, his breath getting caught in his throat. ‘I missed you’ Those words replayed in his head.   
  
“I missed you too..”He managed to croak out, breaking eye contact. His face went flush and he coughed to clear his throat, the moisture going away.  
  
Dazai’s face broke into a soft smile and he leaned over, his thumb ghosting over the ginger’s cheek. “I’ve always wanted to tell you, Chuuya...” He placed his thumb onto the other’s chin, turning his face back towards his. “I’ve always found you interesting. Oda may have been the reason i left but you’re the reason i’ll stay.”  
  
The ginger melted right into the brunette’s hand. Fuck that bastard for being so smooth. Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck-  
  
Before he knew it, soft lips were pressed against his own and his face erupted into flames.  
  
The taller of the two pulled away satisfied and smiled, lowering his hand.   
  
“The Port Mafia isn’t for me anymore but I’ll always stay here for you.”  
  
”Don’t..don’t join again.” Chuuya said, breathlessly.  
  
”Oh, I don’t plan on it! I have a weretiger to care for of course!” Dazai laughed, before tilting his head.   
  
Chuuya gave him a questionable look.  
  
”Though, now that you’re stuck with me forever... Maybe we could-“  
  
”No way!! I’m not killing myself with you fucker!!”  
  
”Aw but Chuuya~” The brunette pouted.  
  
Chuuya gripped the collar of the other and pulled him into a rough kiss. “And i’m not letting you die either.”  
  
Dazai smirked and nodded, placing his forehead against the other. “Of course.”  
  
”Now hurry along, Chibi! Aku’s waiting!”   
  
Chuuya let go and stood, heading out the cafe door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly at the brunette. “Thanks.. for talking to me.”  
  
Dazai waved, still seated, his usual smile on his face. “You’re welcome.” He watched as Chuuya walked away before yelling “I love you Chuuyaaaa!!”  
  
The ginger sputtered before yelling at him. But he mouthed the same words back and Dazai grinned. Everything worked out just well in the end.  
  
Once Chuuya was gone, a phone could be heard ringing. Dazai answered it, pressing it to his ear. “Hello~?”  
  
”Idiot! Where are you!?” Kunikida yelled theough the device. “We have another case, get your ass over here!”  
  
The brunette stood, shoving his free hand into his pocket. “I’m coming, relaaax~ I had to finish something up.” He said as he made his way out the cafe, a big grin on his face.  
  
Everything was fine again.


End file.
